


Day 23 - Arguing

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [23]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 230313





	Day 23 - Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 230313

“FINE! LET’S BREAK UP!” Yamada shout loudly to his boyfriend. He is angry and frustrated at his taller boyfriend.  
Yuto look at Yamada. His expression is unreadable.  
“Alright.” Yuto says after let out a big sigh.  
He left the room soon after he said that.  
Yamada, on the other side, is crying silently. His heart hurt. It feels like his heart is stabs by a knife over and over again. The pain is unbearable. He clenches his shirt on the chest, trying to ease the pain. But it’s no use. The pain is still there. The thought that he and Yuto break up is nearly kill him.

Few hours ago

“Yuto, we need to talk.” Yamada said to his boyfriend after their dance practices.  
“In private.” Yamada continued when he knew that Yuto will say “just talk.”  
“Alright.”  
Yuto followed Yamada to an empty room in his agency building.

These past few days, Yuto has been a bit distance.

Yuto was always full of love toward Yamada everyday. He always displayed his affection toward Yamada no matter what the place or occasion they were in. Even when they were fighting or arguing, Yuto will always act gentle and kind and in the end he will said sorry when he was at fault and forgiving Yamada when the latter did something wrong.  
But recently, Yuto’s attitude is suddenly changes. Yuto becomes a ‘cold’ person. Yuto replied his messages with only short answer and sometime Yuto didn’t reply at all. When Yamada asked, Yuto said that he forgot. But the Yuto that Yamada knew will always reply his messages no matter how long had it been since Yamada sent it.  
The Yuto that Yamada knew also never avert his gaze somewhere else when they talked. Yuto will look at Yamada and in his eyes, it always full of love. Yuto also will not making some excuses to end their conversation. The Yuto that Yamada know always love to spend sometime with Yamada.  
The Yuto that Yamada knew will always said that he loves Yamada Ryosuke and always kiss him even if it only a peck on the lips or cheeks.

But recently, Yamada didn’t know anymore because the guy in front of him no longer acted like he was before.

“Yuto, did something happen?” Yamada asked in worried tone.  
“What is ‘something’ that you refer to Yama-chan?”  
“He called me Yama-chan again.” Yamada thought. Yuto had been calling him Yama-chan recently. It’s true that he still called him that when they were with others. But when they were alone, Yuto mostly called him ‘Ryosuke’ although sometime he also called him with ‘Yama-chan’. But the ‘Yama-chan’ from before and the one that Yuto’s said these past few days were somehow different. The recent ‘Yama-chan’ sounded a bit cold.

“You were a bit distance recently and you acted cold toward me.”  
“I acted normal toward you Yama-chan.” Yuto denied it but he avoided meeting Yamada’s eyes.  
“Your attitudes are different.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“You can’t even look at me now. Your eyes were cold. You never embrace me again. You never said that you love me anymore. You rarely reply my messages. You make up some excuses to stay away from me. I know all of that Yuto. I’m not that stupid to not realize it.” Yamada poured out what he thought. He broke into tears.

Yuto only stared at him without doing or saying anything. He didn’t deny any of Yamada’s statements nor he try to give reasons why he did that. He just stood there, without emotion, and kept silent.

It hurt Yamada when he saw Yuto acted like that. He thought that maybe Yuto indeed didn’t love him anymore. Maybe he gets tired of him already.

“Yuto, do you still love me?” Yamada wiped his tears on his cheeks and his eyes.  
“I do.”  
“Then why you suddenly acted like that to me? It hurt when the one you love suddenly distancing him self and I don’t even know the reason.”  
“I-I’m sorry Yama-chan.”

“Yama-chan, can we stop this? I’m tired. I don’t want us to argue.”  
“There you go again, making excuses.”  
“I’m not. I’m really tired Yama-chan.”  
“I’m also tired Yuto. But I don’t want this to continue any longer. That’s why I asked you to talk it out. I want us to remove our misunderstanding.”  
“I can’t Yama-chan, not now at least.”  
“Then… when?”  
Yuto didn’t answer.

“Ne Yama-chan. should we try to make some distance and sorting out our feelings?” Yuto carefully asked after some killing silence.  
Yamada’s eyes widen in shock. Disbelieve that the guy in front of him just suggest something like that.  
“You want to break up?”  
“No. It’s not breaking up. We just make some distance and sorting out our feelings, to make sure that we have mutual feelings.”  
“What?!”  
“Then you said that our feelings before is not mutual?”  
“I didn’t say that. You know… I… ”  
“Enough. I know what you mean. You didn’t love me anymore. That’s why you said all those rubbishes.” Yamada was angry and frustrated.  
“FINE! LET’S BREAK UP!”

***

Few days later

Yamada couldn’t take it anymore. Every day felt like hell for him. Seeing Yuto every day but couldn’t touch him is killing him. He missed Yuto so much. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if people think that he is such a cry baby or a fool or anything because now he is begging Yuto to comeback to him.

“Yuto, I miss you. Can’t we back together again?” Yamada said while broke into tears.


End file.
